The End
by ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: Hephaestion is done. He is done dealing with Alexander's galevances and tryst. He is fed up with his affairs and he is leaving. Alexander doesn't know what's wrong with his love, Hephaestion. But he is going to find out! *Slash* Drabble format, repost. (Complete)


Title: The End

Beta: OhSlashy

The End

* * *

><p>Hephaestion's whole body tenses as he sees Bagoas-that little whore, making his way to Alexander. His body – so languid and boneless – practically slides on the floor to Alexander's feet where he, in what Hephaestion hopes is just for show, slithers up the kings body and positions himself on his lap. Hephaestion, close enough to see Alexander's reaction but far enough away not to be able to stop it, seethes. His chest clenches and his stomach, weaker than usual because of the strange brew he was drinking, threatens to release its contents.<p>

His blue eyes narrow as the king laughs and places his hand on the whore's thigh. _That traitor ,_he thinks. _What have I done to deserve this? Have I not been giving enough? Or caring enough? Have I not given my life for him countless times? _Confused, Hephaestion takes a drink from his cup and continues to look on as the king's hand advances up Bagoas' leg.

* * *

><p>Alexander laughs as the dark skinned man in his lap tickles his neck with his frail looking fingers. He laughs off the nauseating feeling that gathers in the pit of his stomach. He knows that, as king, he must endure these celebrations week after week and lately, night after night. He does not enjoy them, not as much as the rest of his generals or even his beloved, Hephaestion, do. But he can't say that! It's not kingly at all.<p>

Alexander, checking on his beloved, turns his head as casually as possible to his left where he knows, he feels, Hephaestion is sitting. He tries to catch his eye but the blue-eyed beauty ignores him and continues to look into his cup. He turns back around when he notices a faint gesture from Hephaestion Immediately he turns back, almost throwing the man in his lap off, and looks at him with a smile but it is too late. Hephaestion's eyes are hard as they meet the Alexander's and Alexander shudders involuntarily at their coldness. _What could he have possibly done to upset his love?_

* * *

><p>By the time the food is finally distributed, Hephaestion's lips are sore from being set in a line. He chews slowly and carefully, making sure to leave enough so that when Alexander tries to catch his eye, he can seem animated with the delicacy in front of him. He feels eyes on him constantly throughout the meal but ignores them. They are Alexander's and he isn't up for another fight, not anymore. Hephaestion is done, he's done with everything and he wants Alexander to know. If he can't get the hint then he never will.<p>

* * *

><p>Hephaestion walks away; his chest aches like never before. He sighs as he makes his way through the halls, his mind alert should someone – say Alexander – be following. He does not feel like waving them away, his voice and strength are not strong enough to do so. He barely trusts his own legs to carry him to his rooms which are too close to Alexander's for him to bear now, but he has nowhere else to go. He turns the corner, arriving at his rooms with another sigh. He instructs his page to not let anyone in, not even the damned king, and begins to pack.<p>

He packs his clothes, maps, books and everything else he can fit into his bags. He takes them in hand; weighing them and gaging how much energy it would take to carry them for long distance, which he approximates he can't. He cannot afford to be seen leaving; if he is seen then Alexander will know and try to stop him. However, he has no other choice but to tell his page to get him his horse and pray to Zeus that the stable hand does not report to Alexander.

* * *

><p>Alexander looks around the meal hall perplex. Hadn't his Phae been a few feet from him just a few moments ago? Where could he have possibly gone? He signals one of his men to come forward and tells him to search for General Hephaestion. The soldier nods and takes his leave while Alexander takes a nervous sip out of his cup. It isn't like Hephaestion to run off like that, he thinks, something must have angered him.<p>

Alexander looks towards Kleitus and the rest of his conniving generals all far too deep in their cups to see him glaring at them. He knows they hate Hephaestion but would they hurt him?_No_, he finally decides,_for they know if they hurt him, they hurt me because he too is Alexander._However, it would not stop them from bullying him, teasing and taunting him. Alexander knows Hephaestion could take it but he didn't want to think about his Phae crying.

The guard returns, a disbelieving look on his face, and taps Alexander on the shoulder. "Sire," he says softly, his voice wavering. "He's ordered a horse, he is packing and-" But before he could finish, Alexander stood and practically ran from the hall.

* * *

><p>Alexander knows, he can feel it – well, and his page tells him one of his guards has come asking questions – and it terrifies him. He isnt scared of Alexander, he can take him, what he is scared of was of Alexander coming into his room and taking one look at those brown eyes and changing his mind. He wants – no, he <em>needs<em>- to leave and having Alexander bursting into his room would only make him falter.

He finishes packing, calls for his page to ready the horse and prepares to leave when he feels eyes on him. Slowly, he turns and opens his mouth to yell at his page for just standing there when a mop of blond hair stops him. Tantalizing, hard brown eyes lock onto his blue ones questioning without a voice.

"You have ordered a horse, Hephaestion. Why?" Alexander asks softly. "I was going to take a ride around the countryside," Hephaestion replies turning away.

"And you are packed because...?"

"I-" Hephaestion falters. "I- was going to visit my parents later this week."

Alexander enters his room, his eyes never leaving Hephaestion's and shakes his head. Hephaestion puts his bags on the floor and takes the closest seat he finds, not trusting his legs to continue to keep him upright.

"When did we start lying to one another?" Alexander asks sadly, taking a seat on Hephaestion's bed. "Why are you leaving me, Phae?"

* * *

><p>Hephaestion stares at his – the – king dumbfounded. Was he seriously asking what he thinks he's asking? Hephaestion resists the urge to laugh at his King and settles for picking back up his bags and looking at his King and then at the door, a silent question of<em>may I leave<em>. But the king steps in front of him, his hands reach out to take the bags which he then throws on the floor, and holds him. Hephaestion doesn't know what to do, he stands in the King's strange embrace and blinks.

"Alexander..." he murmurs. "Let me go, I beg you."

Alexander holds on tighter, taking a step and fully wrapping his arms around the general. Hephaestion continues to stand there, his breathing slowing as he tries not to let the tears that threaten to escape out. The power that Alexander has over him is far too great to be normal. _It must stop_, he thinks to himself.

"Let go of me, my king," Hephaestion says. "Or I will hurt you."

An empty threat and he knows it; Alexander does not let go, if anything, he gets closer.

* * *

><p>Alexander wraps his arms around his beloved and sighs into his chest.<em>No<em>, he tells himself_, I will not let you go. Not for anything, or anyone._He wraps his arms around Hephaestion's waist and looks up at those beautiful eyes that are, to his surprise, full of anger._No,_he realizes_, not anger towards me but towards himself._

"I love you, Phae." Alexander reaches up to cup Hephaestion's face with his hands to pull him down for a kiss, which Hephaestion tries to move away from. Undiscouraged, Alexander presses on until, finally, their lips meet and they kiss softly. Alexander doesn't push the general, he knows how confused he must be, as confused as he, himself, is. Titling his head back, Alexander lets Hephaestion set the pace. Hephaestion emits a small whimper as they part and Alexander can see how his eyes have become clouded with tears.

"I love you, Phae," he repeats as he leads him to the bed.

* * *

><p>Hephaestion sighs as Alexander leads him to the bed.<em>It always ends up back here, with me lying on my back and Alexander getting most, if not all, the pleasure.<em>He doesn't ponder on it long however, as to his surprise, Alexander lies down on the bed, pulling him on top to settle between his open legs. Hephaestion is so shocked that he looks to Alexander, confused.

"You do know what to do, don't you, Phae?" Alexander jokes. Hephaestion nods and kisses the King, his mind no longer stuck in the past as the King's hands reach down to cup his ass to pull them closer together.

Later on they lay in bed together, exhausted, Alexander's hand draped across Hephaestion's chest, his lips nipping at his nipple. Hephaestion stares at his bags on the floor and wonders if he is ever going to leave this twisted one-sided relationship with his king, friend and lover. He knows it is not healthy but looking into those deep brown eyes after an exhausting 'fight' for dominance, all he sees is love. Perhaps next time he'll be stronger. Perhaps next time he'll resist the charms of his King.

* * *

><p><em>Title: The End<em>

They were dining in India when Hephaestion felt another bout of sadness wash over him. They had been celebrating Alexander's peace talks with the Indian kings when Bagoas once again began his erotic dance. Bagoas' hips swung back and forth, alluring everyone within the perimeter with their sensual motions. Hephaestion was once again to the left of Alexander a few feet away, his eyes narrowing as Bagoas made his way to Alexander. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu as the scene played before him as it had a few months back.

The only difference was that this time, much to everyone's surprise, Alexander smiled at Bagoas before waving him off. For a second Bagoas looked surprised, his steps faltering, as he looked to the King for clarification. When Alexander waves his hand again, dismissively, Bagoas got the message and made his way around the room. Everyone was looking at Alexander before dismissing it as another one of his moods.

It only seemed natural that Alexander would have a mood after such a long day, only Hephaestion saw the sly smile that pulled at the King's lips as he took a drink from his cup. Something was going on and Hephaestion felt that he did not like not knowing what the king had planned.

After a few more dances, the women were brought out and they too danced their way to Alexander only to be dismissed again. Hephaestion felt the urge to ask what was wrong but then how hypocritical would he be? Only a few months back had he not been jealous of Alexander's attentions towards the dancers? He felt as if he was keeping the promiscuous, flirtatious king from what he liked to do best. He was a charmed through and through and Hephaestion didn't want Alexander to behave anything other than himself because he felt ... insecure.

When Alexander stood up and stretched, Hephaestion thought nothing of it. When he stretched, belched, and made to leave Hephaestion quickly got to his feet and went after him. Alexander was never the first to leave if anything he was the last to remain in the hall long after everyone else had left or passed out.

~.~

Alexander takes great lengths to insure Hephaestion sees what a changed man he is. He does everything right and tries to be as faithful as he can. Bagoas is just his servant now and nothing else happens between them, though he is often tempted. But then Hephaestion's clear blue eyes appear in his mind and he remembers why he is doing this. Why he is behaving himself and showing how trustworthy he can be. He loves Hephaestion and he wants him to know that.

"For Hephaestion," he tells himself when he feels temptation coming. "For my love, my Patroclus, my Hephaestion."

For his part, Hephaestion seems to have not noticed the changes that Alexander undergone. He seems to not notice Alexander's mood and attitude changes and it hurts Alexander a bit because he is truly trying to impress the man. Hephaestion seems to have lost the need to check on Alexander like he usually did or maybe, Alexander considers, he's gotten so good he can no longer spot the signs.

Alexander feels blessed to, not only be king of the land, but to have someone so loving and faithful at his side, even if he has been anything but in return. He feels it in his heart, deep down he knows that his actions sent Hephaestion packing a few months back. Even if his Phae won't admit it, he knows he did something wrong and it sent him over the edge.

He set a plan in motion, starting with a party in India. They were celebrating something, he didn't even know what, and he made sure to sit as close to Hephaestion as possible. He wanted to be as close as he could so that the plan, a very sly plan if he admitted it, would work in full effect. After a while in the party as Bagoas begins his erotic dances, Alexander found himself bored. He wasn't faking the boredom or the yawn that passed through his lips, he was actually bored. Something that surprised Bagoas along with his dismissive hand gesture as the slave began to make his way onto his lap.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hephaestion looking on, confused as well and he smiled at him. When the women were brought out, a few dances later, he dismissed their movements as well. He received looks from his guest and generals but ignored them, taking a sip of his wine and enjoying the show. He pictured Hephaestion in his mind, as the women move he pictured his lover moving the way they do. His hips swaying in a similar fashion, his lips parted seductively as his hands trail down the length of his body. He could picture Hephaestion's hair falling around his shoulders, moving in synch with him and his thighs, so muscular and toned, flexing as he moved around the floor, his eyes kept firmly on Alexander.

Finally, it was the end of the show and Alexander made a show out of getting up to stretch. He belched loudly, the crowd around him screaming in admiration or annoyance, he couldn't tell which, and turned to say his goodbyes to his guests. After making his rounds, assuring his generals that he was just tired, he left out the hall without a look at Hephaestion.

If his plan goes right, then Hephaestion will not only be running to his room but he'll be very forgiving and understanding by the end of the

night.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Rated M for a reason... this is one of them.<em>

Hephaestion followed Alexander out of the hall and into the hallway. He tried to keep his noise level to a minimum but almost failed. Rounding the corner, he crashed into a server who was carrying various Indian delights. The contents spilt all over the floor while the server, mumbling to himself in a language Hephaestion did not understand, bent down to clean the mess up. He apologized quickly but the server ignored him, and ducked out of the way as Alexander looked back at the ruckus. He pressed himself against the wall and hoped to the Gods that Alexander wasn't in one of his nice moods and turned back to help the man. The servant, thankfully, totally ignoring Hephaestion.

After a few moments Hephaestion took a peak from around the corner and sighed. Alexander had kept walking, his long blue and gold rob swinging behind him as he turned yet again. Up until that moment Hephaestion hadn't realized how many twists and turns this building really had. Already he'd turned twice and there were still more turns to go as Alexander made a right leading to the kitchen area. Hephaestion followed swiftly and quietly, hoping that Alexander hadn't ducked out one of the doors.

The kitchen was surprisingly empty as he entered the room a few minutes after Alexander. The pots and pans were in their proper place, food was stacked and packaged along the walls and tables cleaned as if they'd never been used. But it was empty tonight and absolutely spotless as if someone had it cleaned to such a state that it almost looked new. Still even more confusing was the fact that there was so much food out in the hall while the kitchen, the largest and closest kitchen, was impeccable. Hephaestion didn't hear someone step out from behind him until fingers brushed his hair aside and lips touched his shoulder blades.

"I knew you'd follow me," the lips, Alexander's, whispered in between kisses. Hephaestion smiled to himself and leaned back on the king who immediately wrapped his arms around the brown haired general. "I know you too well."

"I'm not following you," Hephaestion replied. "I was just... hungry."

"Yeah?" Alexander said as he pushed himself closer to Hephaestion's body, his hands splayed over the general's abdomen and thigh. He pushed their bodies closer and had Hephaestion spread his legs enough for him to feel Alexander's need. "I, too, am hungry. You want to know what I'm hungry for, Phae?"

Hephaestion swallowed thickly and licked his lips. He shook his head as Alexander's lips made their way to his sensitive neck. Hephaestion forgot everything the moment Alexander's lips reached his ear and whispered, "You."

~.~

Hephaestion turned to face Alexander, moments before crashing their lips together. Alexander moaned at the feel of Hephaestion' lips against his. His plan had worked, he'd gotten his Phae to follow him to a secluded place and now he was going to give him the best night of his life. It wasn't just about sex, it was about trust and tonight Alexander was going to let Hephaestion do something they rarely did. He was going to let his Phae, his lover and friend, penetrate him. In their twenty-some years together they'd done many things but never had Hephaestion taken him. At first it was because he was a prince and should any one catch them in the act it would be undignified to have let himself be taken by another. Then, when he was king, his pride got in the way and he wouldn't let himself be taken either. He knew, he saw it in Hephaestion's face, that the general wanted to but was afraid to ask. And tonight he was getting his wish; Alexander had decided that his pride was nothing compared to the love he felt for his Patroclus.

Hephaestion locked his legs around Alexander's waist as the king pushed him against the table behind them. His back slammed against the wood as Alexander got on top, their teeth knocked together, giving a passage for Alexander's tongue to enter Hephaestion' mouth. Leaving his mouth seconds later, much to the general's displeasure, Alexander kissed his neck, gently tracing his throat, stopping at his pulse. Keeping himself balanced by using one hand, Alexander pulled at Hephaestion' robes, revealing his taut, muscular body. Hephaestion pulled him back into a brief kiss and then Alexander traced the general's lean body one kiss at a time. Hephaestion was still, slightly moaning, his hands on Alexander's slim waist, as the king's lips returned to his warm chest before crashing their mouths together again.

Pushing Hephaestion robes back further, Alexander pulled away to remove his own clothes when his eyes narrowed as he noticed Hephaestion' arousal. Pressing his hand over it, eliciting a raspy moan from the general, he kissed him passionately. While working on getting rid of his robe, Alexander felt Hephaestion's hands slip into it. Soft hands met his flesh and by the Gods did it feel good! Throwing his head back, he buried his hands in Hephaestion's hair before pulling him into yet another kiss. Oh, how he loved the silky smooth feel of Hephaestion's hair in his hands! The soft strands sliding pass his fingers, tracing each line in his palm and finally returning to rest at Hephaestion's side. Alexander couldn't help but let a growl, deep within him, surface as Hephaestion moved his hand faster. Removing them suddenly, Hephaestion looked at Alexander wide-eyed before placing hot kisses against his collarbone.

His nails digging into Hephaestion' scalp, he lead them to the bed that he had brought into the larder where he pushed Hephaestion onto it before stretching himself on top. Both hands cupping his face, Alexander leaned in with a gentle kiss. He pulled back seconds later and looked down at the face of his lover. Pupils dilated, mouth agape and chest heaving, Hephaestion was practically begging for it. In any other circumstance Alexander would've wasted no time and would've slipped into him right there and then, no preparation and no warning. But tonight was for Hephaestion.

Hephaestion gasped out as Alexander trailed his warm tongue down his abdomen, following the taut lines of his muscles and finally stopping in front of his length, hot breathe making him feel a pleasure never before felt. Sliding his thumb over his length Alexander licked his lips in anticipation. Hephaestion, on the other hand, shook with want but pulled Alexander away.

"Take me," Alexander whispered as he bent down to kiss Hephaestion gently on the lips. Their eyes met, confusion clouding those blue orbs that Alexander loved so much. "Take me, my Phae."

Hephaestion, without needing more encouragement, slid his hands to Alexander's back and gently drew his finger over his tight entrance. Gasping, Alexander bit his lip at the pain. But it subsided) as Hephaestion kissed him gently, adding another finger as their kiss intensified. The general pulled the king's head down to rest at his shoulder, as his fingers scissored inside him. Alexander had never felt so much pain and pleasure at once. Immediately he knew that, with more practice, he could get used to having his Phae take him.

The love that radiated from his touch, his lips and his care both warmed and shocked Alexander. How many times had he cheated on this kind and handsome man? How many times had he publicly kissed, touched or made sexual references about his bedmates in front of the man who was whispering softly in his ear? He turned to that man now, their eyes meeting. Even in the midst of love making, Alexander could feel the acceptance, forgiveness and love that radiated from the brown haired general who'd been his best friend and lover his entire life. He'd done his man wrong and now he needed to fix it.

Moments later he felt Hephaestion at his entrance, he didn't move or enter him, it merely poked his entrance almost teasingly. Shocked at Hephaestion's ability to just stop, Alexander flipped their place and placed his hands on the small of his back to encourage him. Hephaestion, now on top, took the hint and pushed in slowly. Finger nails digging into Hephaestion's back, Alexander arched as he began to rock with pleasure. Each thrust, achingly slow, made both men groan.

The moved in synch, their bodies thrusting against each other in unison, their moans mixing in the air. Never before had Alexander felt his every emotion surface and be overtaken by so much desire. As they reached their peak, Hephaestion gripped Alexander and soon, like a symphony, they cried out.

Hephaestion slipped out of him and kissed him softly. Pulling back, a string of saliva connecting their red lips, Hephaestion fell off the bed. Laughing, Alexander stretched before looking over the bed at his fallen partner. He chuckled softly as he saw Hephaestion had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Rest, my love," Alexander whispered as he got out of the bed to carry Hephaestion back on to it. "We have plenty of time for more."

~.~

Hephaestion awoke hours later next to a warm body. He stretched and yawned as he tried to fight away the exhaustion he felt in his body. Last night might have felt like a good idea at the time but now, even after a few hours rest, he wasn't sure about it. It was great to finally know what Alexander felt like, how tight he was, and to see the way his face lit up just as he reached his orgasm but if it took this much energy from him... then there better not be an emergency because he wanted round two. He turned to his lover, his king, and smiled as their eyes met.

"Good morning, my king," Alexander whispered.

"I think that's my line," Hephaestion replied with a smile.

"You are the king of my heart, my Phae," Alexander said pulling Hephaestion on top of him. "I may be king in name but you, my love, are my one and only king."

Hephaestion didn't know what to say. Alexander had never, not once, said something so sweet and uncharacteristic like that before. Hephaestion didn't doubt his love for Alexander but, as of late, he doubted that love was returned. But now, laying nude and covered with the remnants of their encounter last night, Hephaestion was sure his love was returned. Even if sometime Alexander had little slip ups, he was only human after all, he knew that his king would always come back to him.

"I'm sorry, love." Alexander cupped Hephaestion's cheek.

"I know you are," Hephaestion replied pulling himself up and straddling Alexander's hips, a smile pulling at his lips. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my beta, OhSlashy, for helping with not only putting up with my over-use of commas but for editing, suggesting and commenting on this story. Also, everyone who commented on my 'Alexander and Hephaestion drabbles' since that is where this story was initially for. <strong>


End file.
